One Step Stronger
by Chibi-Ryoko
Summary: My first B/V fic. Vegeta gets some feelings about Bulma he just can't explain. ~*Chibi-Ryoko/Vegeta*~


One Step Stronger  
  
Author's Note: Hi! This is my first "attempt" at a romance fanfic, so don't yell, don't flame me, and you don't get blasted. ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. It's that simple, so DON'T sue me!   
One Step Stronger   
A semi-short, muscular man moved quickly through a gravity machine. Sweat beaded on his head as the energy the robots bounced back and forth kept aiming for him. It kept going faster and faster as he tried keeping up. It was the only way he would become a super saiya-jin.   
His name was Vegeta. He was a Saiya-jin no Ouji and he was stranded on that pitiful ball of mud called Earth, that those pathetic weakling called humans inhabited. Ever since that demonic Lord Freiza was killed, he had no where to go, really.   
Vegeta was stuck with no place to go, that is, until that loud-mouth, blue haired woman Bulma had invited him to stay at Capsule Corps with her and her family. He now wished he refused her offer, since now he hardly had any peace and quiet. Aside from that, there was something about her. Something special about her.   
Vegeta lost his footing and landed face first on the tiles in the gravity chamber, just thinking about her.   
BZZZAP!   
The energy deflected off of a flying robot and struck Vegeta in the back. It hadn't caused too much damage, to him or the chamber, but it sure irritated him. Whenever that annoying woman came into his mind, he forgot what he was doing and either he got injured badly, or the gravity chamber blew up in smoke. This time however, nothing happened. He got up and formed an energy cluster in his hand, smirking his evil trademark smirk.   
"ERGH!" Bulma screamed, trying to pull a cover off of a broken robot. She fell over as the cover went flying off. Just as Vegeta was about to walk in, probably to demand some food, the cover struck him in the face.  
"What the hell are you doing woman!?" Vegeta shouted as her grabbed the robot cover that hit the ground. Bulma stared at him with a look of slight anger on her face.   
"I'm trying to fix something!" Bulma retorted, throwing her arms up in the air. "And just who gave you permission to come into my lab!?"   
Vegeta smirked. "I'm hungry. I came here to tell you that I want some food." Bulma brushed her hair off of her face as she turned to the robot, snatching the robot cover beforehand. She grabbed a wrench and continued working on the robot. "Make your own food, baka. I'm busy," Bulma said to Vegeta, putting down the wrench and picking up a hammer.   
Vegeta grumbled and started to leave the room. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Bulma lifted her head as a look of irritation came across her face.   
It was nighttime and a shadow was lying in the grass, gazing at the starlit sky, questions flooding his mind. Looking closer, the shadow was clearly Vegeta, with a look of puzzlement on his face. How come that earthling, Bulma, would continuously haunt his mind, night and day. What was it about her that made her so, appealing?   
Vegeta sat up quickly. How did that get in his mind? After he had calmed down, he laid back down on the cool grass. He continued to ponder. He must find the answer. He just had to.   
Bulma looked at the sky from a balcony. She had split apart from Yaumcha a month ago, and was starting to regret her actions. It was agonizing being alone with no one beside her. There was Vegeta, but like Kuririn said about a year ago. Vegeta acted like he had a bad case of hemroids or something.   
Bulma looked out at the grass. Someone was laying down there, staring at the sky. She was to far away to make out who the figure was, so she decided to go and see who the person was, herself. She left the balcony and put on what seemed to be a coat. As she left the building, a cool wind blew past her. It was cold out.   
Bulma continued walking towards the figure. Her heart started beating faster and faster as she got closer to the person.   
  
Vegeta sat up again. He was feeling a ki, it wasn't too strong, but it was unmistakable that it had belonged to a human. As he had sat up, Bulma froze. She could see that it was Vegeta. She would have started heading back, but he had already sensed her, and it would have been useless anyway. Vegeta would stop her and demand what she wanted. She took a deep breath.   
Vegeta turned around and saw Bulma, standing there, frozen in terror. "And what do you want?" he demanded, his onyx eyes staring at her. She looked at his eyes. Something was different about them. The pride in his eyes had vanished and was replaced with, confusion? This made her jump. Never before had his eyes showed such a feeling.   
"Before I answer your question," Bulma said, staring directly into Vegeta's eyes. "What's bothering you?" He flinched, realizing that she found out that he was puzzled. "Well?"   
Vegeta sighed and turned around. "It's none of you business, woman."   
"Vegeta," Bulma said, walking towards him, not realizing what she was doing. "There's something wrong. I can tell."  
Vegeta turned his head and looked at her. "Why do you want to know?"   
Bulma inhaled some of the moist air. "It bothers me seeing you confused."   
Vegeta turned around to her. "It's just that-" His face flushed.  
Bulma cocked her head. "It's just what?"   
"It's just that whenever I try doing something," Vegeta closed his eyes. Trying to tell Bulma something about a pathetic feeling was more difficult than he thought. He, the Saiya-jin no Ouji, couldn't express this feeling to her, a blue haired woman. "Whenever I try doing something I can't stop thinking about you."   
Bulma looked at Vegeta with shock in her eyes. "Vegeta-"   
Vegeta put his his hands on his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me. It's driving me crazy! I don't know what to do anymore!"   
"Vegeta," Bulma said. "You're not going to believe this, but that's an emotion called love. I don't want to believe it, but I think you're in love, with me." Bulma got up and took a step away from him.   
Vegeta looked up at Bulma. Her oceanic eyes were filled with surprise and terror. Vegeta got up and walked to her. He placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her. "What is it?"   
"Vegeta I- I-" Bulma blushed. "I don't know if this is the way it's meant to be. I mean-"   
Vegeta looked at Bulma with a look in his eyes that was priceless. "Well, there's only one way to find out." He brought her close and crushed his lips against hers. She didn't resist, which was surprising. This feeling, it was so new to him. Energy flowed through him as the kiss lasted. A golden glow formed around him as the new feelings emerged around him.   
And if you looked into that field that night, you would see two figures...   
A woman and a super saiya-jin.  



End file.
